ALBUS POTTER and the Vampirical Rising
by Rosie5
Summary: The adventures of Albus Potter at Hogwarts. Watch how he deals with having a famous father and a popular brother, makes friends for life and becomes involved with stopping something lurking in the depths of Hogwarts from coming back to life ...
1. A New Journey

**ALBUS POTTER **

_**and the Vampirical Rising**_

- CHAPTER ONE -

_**A New Journey**_

"_So your father destroys the most evil wizard of all time _

_and saves the world and you know nothing about it?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Potter sat down in the window seat of the Hogwarts Express so he could strain his eyes, trying to see his father still waving on the disappearing platform. Picking up speed, they rounded a corner and platform 9 ¾ was lost from view. He sat back, butterflies in his stomach.

"What's the matter?" asked his cousin Rose, who had stayed with him from the moment they had boarded the train.

"Nothing," Albus replied a little too quickly to appear nonchalant.

"You're not _scared_, are you?" she pressed.

"Of course not!"

The train smelt a little odd; a mixture of new robes and shoe polish mingled with the wafts emanating from the food trolley pushed up and down by the plump witch. Albus could hear some raucous cries a little further down the train from the older boys. His butterflies increased.

"I'm so excited," said Rose feverishly, her brown eyes gleaming in the lamp light from the cabin. "We _will _be in Gryffindor, won't we Al? James was only joking wasn't he? Your mum said."

"I expect so," said Albus, still trying to appear unconcerned.

"Daddy wouldn't be very pleased if I wasn't …" Rose muttered, her voice trailing off. Albus looked at her. She looked very much like his Auntie Hermione with slightly bushy hair, which was the colour of her father Ron's, and brown eyes.

"I think he was only messing around," Albus said, knowing that his Uncle Ron was always having a laugh about something or other.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Rose and Albus both looked up to see a rather short boy with dirty blonde hair, pushing at the sliding door hesitantly and clearing his throat.

"Sorry …" he said quietly. "But do you mind if I sit here?" He nodded to the seat opposite Albus and Rose, who were sitting on the same side of the cabin. "It's just – everywhere else is full."

Albus and Rose looked at each other and nodded, and the boy sat down slowly. He looked at them uncertainly as he put down a rather large bag that rattled.

"What's your name?" asked Rose politely.

The boy looked up from the watch he had been checking. "Edmond Hooper."

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is Albus Potter," she ventured, pointing to Albus. "We're going to be in Gryffindor," she added proudly.

"Potter?" repeated Edmond. "As in …?"

Albus looked confused. "What?"

Edmond went very red and looked at his shoelaces, which had not been done up properly. "Nothing. I didn't … never mind."

He seemed an extremely shy boy who had a rather worn, untidy look about him either as a result of lack of care from his parents or an inability to look after himself. He pressed his hands together and blushed as though he had mentioned something shameful. Albus and Rose exchanged an 'I have no idea' kind of look.

"What wand do you have?" asked Rose abruptly. "Mine's oak and dragon heartstring, seven inches. My mum told me it would be very good for charms."

Edmond looked back up, his eyes wide as though surprised anyone wanted to speak to him. "Er … maple and unicorn hair. Nine inches. My dad said … my dad said it wasn't real …"

Albus pulled out his own wand; holly and phoenix feather, just like his father's. He hadn't really tried using it yet and he couldn't wait.

"Try that spell that Uncle George showed you," said Rose, watching him consider his wand.

"Here?" said Albus, looking around him. Edmond leaned forward slightly. Rose nodded.

"All right," said Albus bravely, pulling up his sleeves.

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,

Turn this window pane bright yellow."

He waved his wand at the window, but nothing happened. The window pane remained grimy grey.

Rose roared with laughter. "Uncle George said that would be funny!"

"Oh, ha, ha," Albus muttered, and stowed his wand back beneath his robes.

Edmond leant further forward and opened his mouth. "I've not tried any spells yet. I don't think I'll be able to and even if I can I won't be any good. Maybe this is all just a big mistake and they'll send me back home …" He said all this very fast, as though it were something he had wanted to get it off his chest for a while.

"I don't think that's true," said Albus kindly.

"Are you a Muggle?" asked Rose. She had the same knack of getting straight to the point as Ron, often possessing little tact but meaning well.

"A Muggle?" repeated Edmond.

"Blimey, we're going to have to have a long chat before we get to Hogwarts," said Rose. "You don't know what a Muggle is?"

Edmond didn't answer but looked embarrassed again.

"A Muggle is someone with non-magic parents who hasn't had any contact with wizards," supplied Albus. "But lots of Muggles go to Hogwarts and become great witches and wizards, my dad told me."

"So it doesn't matter then? Being a Muggle?" said Edmond.

"No," Albus and Rose both replied together. "My mum was born a Muggle," Rose went on. "And she turned out to be the spokeswomen for House Elves rights. SPEW. Ever heard of it?"

"No," said Edmond. "But I haven't … I mean –"

"That's alright," said Rose in a dignified voice. "You'll hear about her in our Wizarding Equality lessons."

There was a moment's silence whilst Rose considered the countryside passing them by and Albus and Edmond grinned at each other nervously.

"What's your Quidditch team?" said Rose suddenly.

"Rose, he won't know anything about Quidditch, will he?" said Albus. "Pay attention."

Edmond smiled but it was gone very quickly.

"You wait," Rose said excitedly. "It's the best game in the world. My dad and my uncles always play with me in our garden –" And she was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players and how George, Charlie, Percy, Harry and Bill would always make her the goalie. Albus joined in once or twice with a reference to having a go on his dad's Firebolt, still one of the best brooms in the world twenty years on.

Edmond listened to all this with rapt attention, drinking in every word. His face appeared much more animated as the conversation went on, and Albus found himself liking this new boy who shared his exasperated expressions at Rose's maddening enthusiasm and her inability to pause for breath.

"So do you think you'll try out for the team?" said Rose when she'd finished her explanation. "I will. My Uncle Harry got in the team in the first year."

"Yeah, but he's brilliant," said Albus proudly.

The compartment door slid open and three boys entered that Albus had seen before on the platform before the train had left. The tallest one with white-blonde hair, much lighter than Edmond's, was looking at Albus with more interest than he had shown on the platform.

"Is it true? They're saying that Harry Potter's son is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," replied Albus, confused and a little intimidated. The other two boys on the speaker's side were much larger than any of them and looked like boulders.

"This is Mudd and Bulger," said the pale boy. "And my name's Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose coughed a little to mask a laugh. Scorpius glanced carelessly at her.

"Something funny, Weasley? Yes, I know who you must be with that hair and those teeth. My father told me all about you and your parents."

"Really?" said Rose. "Well, I've heard all about your parents _and _your grandparents too, Malfoy. And they don't make you look too good so I'd keep that arrogant mouth closed if you don't want their past dragged back up."

Malfoy looked a little taken aback, as though he had not expected a girl to speak in such a way, or perhaps he did not know how much she knew about his relatives.

He turned back to Albus.

"So why's the famous Potter boy sitting with a nervous wreck and a bucktoothed beaver?"

Albus clenched his fists. "She's my cousin," he said through clenched teeth.

"_Ahh_, that explains it then," drawled Scorpius. "So you don't have your own private carriage then?"

"Why would I?" said Albus defensively, trying to not sound as confused as he felt.

Scorpius exchanged an incredulous glance with Mudd and Bulger, who guffawed sycophantically.

"Don't you _know_, Potter? His own son and you don't even know?"

"Know _what_ rat boy?" spat Rose. Edmond remained silent, eying the two other boys with great apprehension.

"Ha!" Scorpius exclaimed with great enjoyment, happy now that the subject had moved off his parents. "Your father, Potter, is famous! _Everyone _knows about it! I thought you'd be wrapped up in pink cotton wool or something."

Albus said nothing, and neither did Rose. Now that Scorpius, dislikeable as he was, mentioned it, they had gotten a great deal of funny looks and odd pointing when they boarded the train. And also once or twice when they had visited Diagon Alley with both Harry and Ginny … and the first time they accompanied James on his first day at school; even then people had been staring.

"So your father destroys the most evil wizard of all time and saves the world and you know nothing about it?"

Again, Albus said nothing.

"You mean Voldemort?" said Rose candidly, trying to prove that she had no fear of the name. Scorpius started.

"Yes, of course I mean him. Well, your father, Potter, was the only one who managed to finish him off. So that's why I'm here, to see if you'd rather hang around with the big boys. But now that I see you're sitting here with this riff-raff I think I'd rather I hadn't bothered."

Albus stood up. "Why would I want to be friends with you? I might not have known about my dad, but he's told me all about you, and so has my Uncle Ron. Your father was a very dark wizard, Death Eater they called him. Wasn't he in Azkaban?"

"He did his time," spat Scorpius. "He paid for his mistakes. I bet he earns a lot more money than _her _father," he added, jerking his head towards Rose.

Rose stuck her finger up at Scorpius. Mudd and Bulger cracked their knuckles menacingly, but it was laughable to think that they would ever have the audacity to hit a girl. Edmond's head swivelled from one person to another.

"And anyway," Scorpius said, taking a step forward. "My dad told me that Harry Potter went a bit mad in his fifth year … had funny turns all over the place … had a bit of the Dark Lord inside his head. Maybe you'll go mad too, Potter … what do you think?"

"I think maybe you should say the same thing to his brother," said Rose matter-of-factly.

"His brother?" repeated Scorpius with a little less bravado.

"Oh yes, didn't you know Harry Potter had two sons? James is in his second year, and he's a lot bigger than you."

Scorpius smirked nervously, but it fell flatly on his face. He obviously had not acquired this information. Albus however did not want to be saved by his brother, and squared up to Malfoy.

"So I think you'd better be off, don't you Malfoy? And take your little body guards with you."

There was of course nothing little about either Mudd or Bulger, and they both scowled as Albus.

Scorpius scowled, but seemed to sense defeat.

"I'll be seeing you around, Potter," he said as menacingly as he could, and swooped out of the compartment, shutting the door with a bang.

Albus sat down and stared at Rose.

"Did you know?" he said bluntly.

She frowned. "No, but I knew there was something odd going on. People are always pointing when we go out … I thought maybe it was to do with our cousin Fred and his Quidditch team, but …"

"I knew," muttered Edmond quietly. They had almost forgotten he was there.

"You knew? But you're …"

"Yes, I know. I think it's about the only thing I _did _know about this whole world. I was waiting at the platform for ages because my dad … he didn't wait with me – so I just … waited by myself, and I heard these boys talking about it, about Harry Potter and how famous for killing a really evil wizard."

Albus felt dazed, as though a huge secret had been kept from him by his nearest and dearest, and also slightly foolish for not knowing.

"Why didn't they tell us?" said Rose.

"Do you think James knows?" Albus said. "I'll bet he does … he always knows things I don't."

"Well, don't you think it's a bit exciting? I mean I know Uncle Harry is Head of the Auror Division and catches Dark Wizards all the time but I never thought … I mean, _Voldemort_! We've grown up with that name."

"I've never heard of him," said Edmond.

"He was the most evil wizard in the whole wide world. _Everyone's_ – well, everyone in our world –heard of him. He used to kill people and Muggles just for fun. He tried to turn the whole wizarding world dark and evil just like him, and he had followers called Death Eaters. That's what Malfoy's granddad was."

"A D-Death Eater?" said Edmond quietly. "That's horrible."

"I know. My mum's told me that they got a reprieve though, something to do with that big battle at Hogwarts nineteen years ago."

"He killed my grandparents too. I never knew them," said Albus.

Edmond's eyes were wide as saucers. "So your dad destroyed him? At this big battle?"

"Apparently," said Albus slowly.

"Wow," Rose muttered under her breath. "This is _huge_! We're going to be famous just for being related! You certainly will, Al. No wonder James's head is so fat."

Albus shook his head vehemently. "But I don't _want _to be famous! I just want to be normal, and keep out of trouble."

"Gosh, keep it down Albus, someone might think you're out to cause a fight or something," said Rose sarcastically. "_Look_! I can see Hogwarts!"

Albus quickly looked out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a clear, evening sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Albus and Rose took off their Muggle jackets and stuffed them in their trunks before pulling on their long black robes. Edmond's robes were too short for him; you could see his scuffed and dirty trainers poking out underneath them

A voice came suddenly through the train, into all the carriages.

"We will soon be at Hogsmead Station. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school."

Albus and Rose both had their own owls, Eccles and Pierre, who they had left in the luggage compartment at the back of the train. Edmond it seemed had nothing but his rattling rucksack with him.

Joining the thronging crowd out in the corridor, Albus saw James at the front, laughing loudly with his friends and the first to leave the train. Slowly, they made their way to the tiny, dark platform. Albus shivered in the cold evening air and pulled his cloak more tightly around his shoulders. Edmond stayed very close to the both of them, clutching his rucksack and shivering.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Albus heard a voice that had often been described to him.

"Firs'-years! Over here! Ah! You _must_ be Albus! And little Rose Weasley!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed down at Albus and Rose over the mass of student's heads, and Albus felt Edmond shaking next to him.

Albus had to crane his head to look properly at Hagrid. He was huge. His face was almost completely obscured by a long, shaggy mane of black bushy hair and a tangled beard, but his eyes were glinting from underneath it all, kind and enquiring. There wasn't much time for either Albus or Rose to take this in because they were being shunted towards the lake with all the other first years.

"C'mon! Follow me! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years this way!"

Edmond stumbled a little and Rose took his arm, leading the way with Albus bringing up the rear, following Hagrid down a steep path. Nearly all the light was gone from the sky now; it was almost completely black. Albus could just make out the outline of a dense patch of trees nearby. A hush came over the smaller crowd, now that the older students had gone another way.

"Yeh'll see Hogwarts in a mo," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Won' be a minute."

There was a collective gasp from the first years as they rounded a bend.

The narrow path they had been descending opened up to reveal the banks of a great black lake. In the distance, atop one of the high mountains on the other side, was an enormous castle. The windows sparkled with tiny squares of light and the towers and turrets were dark against the moonlight.

"Four in a boat!" Hagrid called. Albus turned his head back to the lake and saw a large fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore. Albus, Rose and Edmond were followed into their boat by another boy with black hair.

"Everyone ready?" shouted Hagrid after a minute or so. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats started to move all at once, gliding across the still and silent lake. They seemed to be moving independently; no one was rowing. It was as if they knew their own way, having made the journey so often before. No one made a sound as they sailed nearer and nearer to the bottom of the cliff on which the great stone castle stood.

As they reached the wall, Hagrid yelled "Heads down!" and they all ducked as the little boats carried them through a curtain of thick ivy that hung down, hiding a large opening in the face of the cliff.

The air was very cold in here and Albus could hear Rose breathing as they were carried along a dark tunnel, possibly taking them beneath the castle itself as they seemed to have come a very long way in. Before long, they reached what appeared to be a small boat dock and a wall that housed many stone steps. One by one, everyone clambered out onto the bank.

"Alright are yeh?" Hagrid asked Edmond, whose face was now a delicate shade of green. He nodded.

They slowly followed Hagrid's lamp, bobbing in front of them as he ascended the stone steps before them. The passageway suddenly ended and Albus found himself onto the smooth, damp grass right in front of the castle.

"Is this it?" whispered Rose excitedly. "Are we here?" Albus didn't answer. His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.

They walked up the stone steps and crowded around the large, oak front door to the castle.

"Everyone here? You're not gonna be sick, are yeh? No? Good."

And he raised a gigantic fist, and knocked twice on the great door.

- - - - - - - - -


	2. The Unknown Teacher

**ALBUS POTTER **

_**and the Vampirical Rising**_

- CHAPTER TWO -

_**The Unknown Teacher**_

_He could just imagine James's face and the taunts he'd have to endure if he was in _

_Slytherin with that horrible Scorpius Malfoy …_

- - - - - - -

The door swung open almost immediately. A very tall, white haired witch in bottle-green robes stood in the doorway. Her face was lined and stern, but Albus discerned kindness in her eyes, which were in the shadow from her pointed hat. Albus thought her eyes lingered upon him for a second longer than anyone else.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Professor Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The door was pulled open much wider so that the Entrance Hall was flung into view. It was enormous; Albus's first thought was that you could have probably fitted his family's whole house inside it. The high stone walls were bracketed with flaming torches much like the ones he had seen at Gringotts when Harry had taken him the first time to get his pocket money. There was a magnificent marble staircase directly in front of them, which led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led them across the flagged stone floor towards another door, through which Albus could hear hundreds of muffled voices. His butterflies reached a peak. The first years crowed around Professor McGonagall and waited. Albus felt some pairs of eyes on his back and shifted nervously. Rose was watching Professor McGonagall with rapt attention.

"Welcome," she said crisply. "You will shortly be entering the Great Hall for the start of term banquet, but before this you must be sorted into your houses. For anyone who does not know, the Sorting is a very important ceremony. It is not a test, but the Hat will place you where it deems you will be most comfortable.

Your house will be your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will be in either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. In your house you may earn points for your triumphs, whilst any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, and I am sure that each of you will contribute something to your house."

Albus's heart was really racing now. He had had a conversation about the Sorting with his father just before they had left for Hogwarts. Harry had said that it did not matter which house he was in as each one would have gained an excellent student. Rose was so confident about being in Gryffindor, but what about him? He could just imagine James's face and the taunts he'd have to endure if he was in Slytherin with that horrible Scorpius Malfoy …

"Did she say it wasn't a test?" whispered Edmond, his face extremely white.

"Yes," said Rose. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt, I know it doesn't, no matter _what_ Dominique said. She said we all have to tap dance on the tables in front of the whole school. Mind you, she _did_ end up in Hufflepuff."

"Quiet now! They're ready for us," said Professor McGonagall. "Follow me."

Feeling oddly as though he was moving through quicksand, Albus got into line behind a girl with red hair, with Rose and Edmond behind him and they walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Even though he had heard a great deal about it, nothing could have prepared Albus for such a strange and splendid place as the Great Hall. Hundreds of candles were floating in mid air, supported by magic, over the four long tables, where the rest of the school was sitting. Empty golden plates and goblets sat in front of the students, who were eying the first years with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Rose tugged at his sleeve, and Albus spotted James, sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, pulling a face at him. Albus ignored him. At the top of the hall on a slightly raised platform was another long table where all the teachers were sitting. As Albus scanned the faces he saw one he did not recognise, or had not heard about. Sitting in between Professor Sprout and Professor Longbottom he saw a thin, sickly looking woman with a very pale face and very large glasses on. She had a high brow and deep set black eyes. Albus wondered what it was that she taught.

Professor McGonagall brought them all to a halt, facing the teachers with the rest of the school behind them. Edmond was so preoccupied with looking around him that he walked straight into Rose. Albus looked up at the sky above his head. His Aunt Hermione had told him that it wasn't real, just bewitched to look like the sky outside and if he read _Hogwarts: A History, _he would find out a lot more about it.

"Look at the sky, Albus! It's just like mum said!" Rose whispered.

Here and there around the hall were misty silver apparitions, whom Albus had been informed were the Hogwarts ghosts. Even though his mother had told him that they were very friendly and harmless, he still shivered slightly as he caught sight of the Bloody Baron, moaning with his chains around his body.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it sat the infamous Sorting Hat, patched and frayed and extremely dirty, Auntie Fleur would have never let it inside her house, Albus thought.

The hat twitched when all was silent. A rip near the brim opened like a wide mouth and it began to sing:

'_I know I may be dirty,_

_But don't judge on your first look,_

_I'm so much more informative,_

_Than any average book._

_In just a tick, I'll peer inside_

_Your eager little minds,_

_And I'll make sure than none are stretched_

_And none are left behind. _

_If you belong in Gryffindor,_

_You'll have the nerve to fight,_

_Or maybe you're for Hufflepuff_

_And always do what's right. _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_You'll have a brilliant mind,_

_Or otherwise in Slytherin _

_The cunning find their kind. _

_So put me on your nervous heads,_

_I'm always here to serve!_

_And in your houses, every time,_

_For ever be deserved.' _

The Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, having become very still again.

"So we've just got to put it on?" said Edmond, sounding extremely relieved.

"See. I told you Dominique was lying," said Rose.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a very long sheaf of parchment and consulting it through her spectacles.

"Now when I call your name, you must come up and sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses," she said. "Agley, Robert!"

A tall boy with black hair strode from the line and put the hat on. There was a moment's pause –

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table to the left cheered and clapped as Robert went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Albus saw the Grey Lady smile at him.

"Buttons, Lorcan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and a small boy with white-blond hair scuttled off to the Hufflepuff table.

"That's Luna Buttons's son!" said Rose. "You know, Luna and Rolf who are always round?"

Albus nodded, not taking much notice. He felt a bit sick.

"Boot, Raymond!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Raymond as he went to sit at the table.

A few others were sorted whilst Albus took in the rest of the room and watched some of the ghosts floating around. Why had his dad never warned him how nerve-wracking this was?

'Caldwell, Ignatius' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Albus's imagination, after all he'd heard and been told about Slytherin, but he thought they all looked a highly unpleasant lot.

"Dunstable, Damon!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar came from the table furthest left, and Albus saw James clapping along with the rest as they welcomed Damon to the table.

"Sometimes it takes ages to sort, and others it does it in two seconds," muttered Rose. 'Finnigan, Collin' sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Before Collin moved away to the table however, he stared at Albus very pointedly.

"Move along now, Finnigan," said McGonagall.

"Hooper, Edmond!"

"Oh no," Edmond muttered and, shaking from head to foot, stumbled up to the stool. He sat down slowly, wobbling on the high chair. The hat seemed to take a long time to decide, and Albus was nervous for him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

Another roar, and Edmond's face lit up as he hopped off to the table. Both Rose and Albus clapped very loudly.

There was more sorting, and presently 'MacDougal, Melanie' became a Hufflepuff.

Scorpius Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friend Bulger, whose name had already been called.

There weren't that many people left now.

'O'Neil … 'Patterson' … then a pair of twin boys, and then, at last …

"Potter, Albus!"

As Albus stepped forward, away from Rose, whispers suddenly broke out like a hissing wind all over the hall.

"_Potter_, she said?"

"Harry Potter's _son_?"

"Another one?"

"Have you heard about his dad?"

The last thing Albus saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was a great deal of people staring at him, and Rose's anxious face. He waited.

"Ah, another one eh?" said a small voice in his ear. "Plenty of courage, very sharp mind … where shall I put you?"

Albus gripped the edges of his stool and thought with all his heart, "Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? Just like your daddy I see. And your brother. Yes, you'd do well there. All right then – GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was so relieved that he hardly noticed that he'd gotten the loudest cheer so far. His brother James reached him first, ruffling his hair violently and beaming, and then his elder cousin Victoire gave his arm a gentle squeeze, and his other cousin Fred (his Uncle George's oldest son) hugged him.

Looking up at the teacher's table, Albus saw Hagrid give him a huge thumbs up and there, in the centre of the table in a large gold chair, was the Headmaster, Professor Jeremiah Septimus.

Albus had only ever seen him on one of Lily's Chocolate Frog Cards, but nothing could have prepared him for how big this man was. He was so tall that his head was at least two feet above McGonagall's. He had heard a great deal about Professor Septimus from his father, who had worked with him frequently at the Ministry of Magic, and he knew that he was a revered figure, having earned the Order of Merlin First Class for his work on alchemy and his discovery of the thirteenth use of dragon's blood.

Albus also spotted a teacher that he had not heard of, or seen before, sitting between Professor Sprout and Professor Longbottom. He had on a large red cloak, which was extremely thick, and had very pale skin.

There were now only three people left to be sorted. 'Turpin, Jemima' became a Hufflepuff and then it was Rose's turn. She was pale now, despite her earlier bravado. Albus crossed his fingers under his table, and James was muttering, "Dead cert," under his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus clapped loudly with the rest as Rose tottered over to the table and sat down with him and Edmond.

"Excellent, Rose," said Victoire, her face alight with pride. Her sister, Dominique, waved over from Hufflepuff, still laughing about the tap dancing joke as 'Zabini, Wilbur,' became the last Slytherin and the Sorting Hat was taken away.

Jeremiah Septimus had got to his feet; an extremely impressive movement as he was now at least seven feet tall.

"Welcome all!" he said in a deep, rumbling voice that seemed to reverberate through Albus's bones. "It is a new year at Hogwarts. I wish all of you the best of success in your studies and hope you will all work extremely hard. But before any studying begins … enjoy the food!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped as the plates suddenly filled and Rose uttered a small, "Wow!"

There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled, roast and mashed potatoes, all coloured vegetables, gravy and rice and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

"That does look marvellous!" came a voice from behind Rose. Edmond started as Nearly Headless Nick floated through him. "You must be Mr Potter and Miss Weasley?"

They both nodded nervously.

"I knew both your parents, you know. Yes, very well."

"Hi, Nick!" called James from the other side of the table. "How's the head?"

"Still hanging on, young James," and he adjusted his ruff around the neck that hid the horrible botched job of his beheading.

Nick floated off listlessly as the small boy who had been sorted earlier nudged Albus's arm gently.

"Excuse me?" he said. "But are you Albus Potter?"

"Yes, he is." said James loudly. "Newsflash! Albus Potter sitting at this table! Photos are available! Ten galleons for one with both of us in it!"

Albus kicked James hard under the table.

"Shut up," he spat. "You're Damon, aren't you?" Albus said to the boy.

"Yes, I am. And you're Rose Weasley, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said, her mouth full of mashed potato.

"Wow. I mean, I've heard all about you both and your families … I never thought I'd be in the same year in the same house as Harry Potter's son!"

"What am I, then, his third cousin twice removed?" said James sarcastically. His best friend, Martin Shaw, laughed.

"I wish you were," said Albus darkly.

"Is it all true?" asked Damon. "Your dad defeated You Know Who in that final battle?"

"Don't call him You Know Who," said James confidently. "He's dead. _Voldemort's _dead!" Some people looked around slightly nervously but James seemed to enjoy the stir he had caused.

"I know. But … still."

"Victoire, who's that teacher sitting next to Neville?" asked Rose.

Victoire looked up. "_Professor Longbottom_, Rose. That's Professor Lilith. She's new this year so you might not have heard of her before."

"What does she teach?"

"What do you think? How long do Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers stay at this post?" said Victoire incredulously.

Albus nodded, remembering the stories he had heard about 'The Curse' on the post and how no one had ever managed to hold it down for longer than a year. Harry had told him all about Professor Quirrell and how he had been possessed by Voldemort. But if he had told him all that, why had he never mentioned how famous he was?

"Victoire," Albus said quietly, so no one else would hear. "Did you know about my dad?"

Victoire turned around. "What about him?"

"You know. About how he killed Voldemort and is completely famous for it?"

Victoire faltered slightly. "Yes, I knew. They never decided to _not _tell you, you know Albus. It was more of a not wanting it to hang over you on your first term at school."

"Did they tell James? I bet they did."

"No, actually they didn't'," she said coolly. "He found out at school, just like you did. Your sister doesn't know."

Albus felt a little better at hearing this and settled into his pie. Everybody else was tucking in and exchanging stories about their blood-status, or else who they knew at school and how happy they were to be in Gryffindor. Damon Dunstable continued to question Rose and Albus, seeming quite star-struck.

At last, the puddings all disappeared and Professor Septimus got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"After that excellent feast I have a couple of notices. First year students should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. And I say this again to some older students."

"I always hope he forgets that bit," muttered James.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, and if you wish to play please see Madame Midget. Thirdly, can we please give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lilith, who has agreed to help us out this year."

There was a luke warm applause as was customary, but none of this warmth seemed to reach Professor Lilith, who remained tight-lipped, clutching her goblet.

"Finally, I must tell you all this year, that until further notice, the passageway at the end of the dungeons is out of bounds. You do not need to know the reason for this at the present time, and if I find anyone trespassing there they will be in very serious trouble."

"That's this year's project then!" said James, rubbing his hands together.

"_James_, will you be quiet!" hissed Victoire.

"Now with all that out of the way, I bid you good night and hope you will be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Farewell."

The Gryffindor first years followed Victoire, the Gryffindor Prefect, through the chattering crowds of other students and out of the Great Hall. As they ascended the marble staircase Albus felt very sleepy, and full of food. As he and Rose continued upwards, many of the portraits started and waved at them both, some whispering and pointing.

Victoire led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and dusty tapestries, still climbing upwards.

"How much further is it?" called Collin Finnigan from behind them, dragging his feet.

"Not far now," replied Victoire.

After what seemed like hours, the climbing stopped and they entered a very long corridor with wooden panels. At the end was a portrait of a large lady dressed in pink.

"Look, Albus, it's the fat lady!" said Rose. "Dad told me all about her, and how they always used to wake her up when they snuck out!"

"Password?" she said.

"_Chivalry,_" said Victoire, and the portrait swung open with a creak. They all scrambled through the hole in the wall – Edmond nearly fell flat on his face – and found themselves in the common room. It looked just like Harry had described it, Albus thought, with large squashy armchairs and a playful fire crackling cosily away at the end of the room.

Victoire pointed out the dormitories and left them to it.

"Well then, see you in the morning!" said Rose, obviously still very excited.

"OK, night," Albus replied and turned left into the boy's dormitories where he could see six four-poster beds, hung with deep red curtains. Too tired to say much to each other, Albus and Edmond got into their pyjamas and fell into bed. The other boys came in seconds later; Damon Dunstable, Collin Finnegan, Martin O'Neil and Jack Pattison.

Damon took the bed on the other side of Albus with Edmond on the other; the other three boys smiled nervously and copied them.

"That was a great feast, wasn't it?" said Damon.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again," muttered Collin.

Albus listened to the chatter happily and looked over to Edmond, who was turning a tiny hourglass over and over in his fingers, his eyes closing.

Albus fell asleep almost at once, still with the chatter around him, thinking that, maybe, just maybe, he would get on alright here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Professor Lilith

ALBUS POTTER

**ALBUS POTTER **

_**and the Vampirical Rising**_

- CHAPTER THREE –

_**Professor Lilith **_

"_We were just wondering why –"_

"_It is not your concern why. Professor Septimus has told you it is forbidden. You ought not to question it. Do I make myself clear?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There! Look!"

"Is that _really _him?"

"Yeah. And that's Hermione Granger's daughter. You know, that famous one from the Magical Creatures Act thingy."

Whispers seemed to follow Albus and Rose from the moment that they left their dormitories the very next day. Albus had never thought that this would happen; he had no idea how much of a stir his father's actions had caused ...and on top of that, they kept losing Edmond. He had a knack of getting lost, partly because there were a hundred and forty two staircases in Hogwarts – some that even moved or jumped around.

Worse than the staircases was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Edmond managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found him locked behind a door that had shut on him, causing him to lose his way once again, and wouldn't believe him. He was only rescued when Professor Longbottom was passing and spoke to Filch severely.

"He ... he was going to lock me in the dungeons!" stuttered Edmond to Albus and Rose when he had caught up with them later.

"Oh, don't be silly, he wouldn't be allowed to do that," said Rose irritably.

Once they had managed to find their way to their lessons, they weren't any easier. There was a great deal more to magic, as Albus found out, than the things he had been messing around with at home, or watching his uncles or James. Rose took all this in her stride, but poor Edmond never said a word in any of their lessons, terrified of doing something wrong.

At midnights on Wednesday they had to study the night skies through their telescopes; three times a week they went out to the greenhouses to study Herbology, taught by Albus's and Rose's favourite teacher, Professor Longbottom. The most boring lesson was History of Magic, still taught by Professor Binns, about whom Albus had heard many a derogatory term from Ron.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, seemed to be the oldest (and smallest) wizard alive, still tottering on the pile of books with his squeaky voice.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't drop dead with a good blast of wind," muttered Rose in their first lesson.

Professor McGonagall again was different to the others, although Albus was not quite as afraid of her as some of the others were as he had heard much from his parents. However, he wasn't going to take any chances, whether she had known his father or not, despite her giving him a considerable double-take when she had read his name out in the first register.

"Transfiguration is the most complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Any messing around can have serious consequences, both from me and from the magic you perform. You have been warned; do not make me repeat it again."

And after that, she had changed her desk into a pig. Edmond offered a little cry of surprise and Rose whispered, "Cool!"

Albus was anxious to do the same thing, but it soon turned out that they would not be doing that sort of magic in a hurry. After making complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the class, the only person who had managed the task was a tiny girl by the name of Emily Wellington, who blushed furiously when praised.

Potions was taken by Professor Zabini, a very tall black woman with a startling bone structure and a slight lisp to her pronunciation. It became apparent that she favoured her own son, Wilbur, who was in Slytherin and also in their Potion class. They had to tell the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane, a question that Albus knew the answer to as it had been engrained on his father's memory, and the only person who had created a satisfactory Boil Curing Potion was, again, Emily Wellington.

"Show off," muttered Rose under her breath.

"You can't be good at everything, you know," replied Albus, whose potion was turning into mush.

"I can't do it at all," said Edmond gloomily. Sure enough, his had solidified in the bottom of his cauldron.

Friday was an important day for Albus, Rose and Edmond; they finally made it into the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost.

"I led the way," said Rose confidently.

Edmond and Albus ignored her.

"What have we got today?" Albus asked Rose as he spooned bacon onto his plate.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts!" But it wasn't Rose who answered him, it was Collin Finnigan. He seemed extremely excited. The lesson had been moved down into the dungeons for this year, owing to the new Professor's dormitory being on the ground floor.

"I can't wait for that," said Damon, who was sitting a little further down. "Maybe they'll mention something about your dad, eh Potter?" he added with a wink.

Albus suddenly felt nervous.

"You alright, bro?" came a voice from behind him. James was swaggering in with his two best friends, Martin Shaw and Nelly Diamond.

"I'm fine," said Albus warily.

"Enjoyed your first week then? Looks like you've only made one friend," and he stuck his hand out to Edmond, who shook it warily.

"This is Edmond," said Albus. "He's a Muggle-born, like Aunt Hermione was."

"Nice to meet you," and he made a big show of the hand-shaking. "I'm James Potter. But you probably knew that already, did you?"

"Y-yes ..." Edmond replied shyly.

"Did I hear right? You've got Defence Against the Dark Arts eh? Well, you be careful you don't go straying down that _forbidden corridor_, now they've moved it, won't you!"

"Why? What's down there?" said Edmond fearfully.

"There's nothing down there," said Rose with such finality that James and his friends looked at her. "He's just trying to scare you."

"Am not!" said James.

"He's not, you know," said Nelly with a flick of her brown hair. "Septimus wouldn't have made it off-limits for nothing, would he?"

"They're probably just re-furbishing it!" spat Rose. "You're being stupid."

"You'll see," said James with a smirk. "Enjoy your lesson with Lilith. She's not exactly of the norm either ... see you!"

And with that, he turned with his satisfied friends and left the Great Hall.

"W-why have they moved the lesson?" said Edmond. "I heard a third year say that it used to be one of the upper floors."

"It'll just be for the new teacher," said Rose. "Don't be such a baby, Edmond."

Rose appeared to have little patience with Edmond's fears, often dismissing them as silly or childish. Albus often thought she was slightly harsh with him, particularly as he would never stick up for himself, but felt that their friendships hadn't been established strongly enough for a debate to begin.

Whilst he was pondering this, a hundred owls streamed into the hall, circling their tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages into their laps.

Pierre hadn't brought Albus anything so far, but this morning he fluttered down between the eggs and dropped a note on Albus's plate.

"Who's that from?" said Rose, tearing it open at once before Albus could lay hands on it.

"It's from Hagrid!" she said.

_Dear Albus,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about yours and Rose's first week. Send us an answer back with Pierre. _

Albus snatched the letter back from Rose and scribbled a 'yes' on the back, passing it to Pierre.

"We're going, aren't we?" said Rose suddenly. She and Hagrid had gotten on very well during their last meeting, when Hagrid had come around to the Potters' for a Sunday barbeque. They had made some interesting sculptures out of the burnt sausages.

"Of course we are. You can come too, Edmond," he added, as Edmond was staring at his plate, obviously afraid to ask, but beamed with sincerity after Albus had spoken.

It was just as well they had arranged to see Hagrid, as they would certainly have a lot to talk to him about after their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

It took place down in the dungeons, as James had mentioned. It was much colder down here than up in the main castle and was lit by flaming torches on the walls, seeing as the light could not penetrate down here.

The door to their lesson was situated on the left, but all three of them stopped outside with the rest of the class before going in, and peered down into the darkness at the end of the corridor, where they knew the forbidden doorway to be.

"It's ... it's down there, is it?" said Edmond.

"Must be," said Rose. "It's not lit, is it?"

"You three thinking of breaking it open then?" came a voice from behind them.

Scorpius Malfoy's drawling voice carried so clearly that many of their other classmates turned around to have a look.

"Maybe you're trying to earn your family name some _more _fame, eh Potter?"

"Why would he need to do that?" piped up Damon Dunstable. "He's famous enough anyway."

Malfoy stared at Damon coldly .

"And who are you?" he asked with contempt.

"Damon," and Damon held his hand out to Malfoy. Malfoy didn't take it. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"I don't shake hands with Gryffindors, thank you."

"You were eager enough to shake Albus's hand on the train, Malfoy," said Rose viciously. "But like you found out – we don't shake hands with Slytherins."

Scorpius was just about to open his mouth to retaliate when footsteps were heard from the other end of the corridor. Professor Lilith was walking towards them slowly, her wand in her hand by her side. She was wearing a purple scarf around her head and appeared paler than ever.

"What's going on here?" she said in a very soft voice that seemed to be spoken through tight lips.

"Potter and his friends were talking about going through to the forbidden dungeon, Professor!" said Malfoy immediately.

Professor Lilith drew closer to the waiting crowd.

"Is this true, Mr Potter?"

"No, Professor. We were just wondering why –"

"It is not your concern _why. _Professor Septimus has told you it is forbidden. You ought not to question it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but we weren't –" began Edmond, but his excuse petered out as Professor Lilith stared down at him and took off her dark glasses to reveal almost purple irises.

"Enough. Inside, please."

It did not occur to the rest of the students to disobey. Rose was glaring at Professor Lilith with intense dislike, but even she did not say a word.

They filed in, one by one, Malfoy smirking behind them. Albus had always heard Rose and her father Ron laughing about the Malfoys' and had heard a great deal about them. The difference was that his parents had never influenced his decisions so he had had no preconceptions about Malfoy. Now, however, he hated everything about him.

Once inside, Albus, Rose and Edmond took one of the tables in the middle and were joined by Damon Dunstable. Malfoy, Mudd and Bulger took the table nearer to the front.

The class did not chatter as they settled down; Professor Lilith seemed to hold some pre-existing authority. True, she was a new and unknown teacher, but there was more to it than that. She had returned her dark glasses to her face, hiding the purple irises and drew the black shawl more tightly around her shoulders.

"As you already know, I am Professor Lilith, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As this is your first lesson, I want you to put your wands _away_."

There was a very small groan from the students as they returned their wands to their bags.

"I am here to teach you how to deal with dark and dangerous creatures. The threat from dark wizards is not eradicated, but since the fall of the Dark Lord nineteen years ago, it has diminished. We will therefore be focussing more on magical creatures and beings this year."

"What about dark Professors?" muttered Rose to Albus.

Professor Lilith turned her head towards Rose and paused for a second. Albus heard Edmond breathe in sharply, but Professor Lilith continued.

In the lesson she outlined what they would be covering over the year.

"We will be looking at the differences between werewolves, and true wolfs, followed by a term on Grindylows. As your exam at the end of the year will include questions on vampires, we will have one lesson to cover the topics that will –"

Rose had thrust her hand in the air.

"Miss Weasley?"

Albus did not remember Rose telling Professor Lilith her name, or how she would automatically know it, but he had more pressing worries about what Rose was about to say.

"I've read our module guide, and it says we're supposed to have at least three weeks learning about vampires."

Professor Lilith did not appear abashed by this challenge. In fact, her expression did not change.

"Perhaps. But I have decided to change the syllabus to focus on more important areas."

"But you said it would come up in our exam," Rose pressed.

"It will. One lesson will be enough."

Rose opened her mouth again, but Albus kicked her hard under the table.

"Don't push it," he muttered. Professor Lilith was still surveying them both over the top of her dark glasses. Rose was glowering but did not say anything else.

Professor Lillith eventually turned away and returned her attention to the rest of the class.

"Take out your quills and copy this down."

The lesson passed away without much more eventualities. They copied down the altered syllabus, which took up the allotted hour. At the end of the lesson, Professor Lilith remained sitting at her desk and watched them file out, her eyes lingering on Albus and Rose for a fraction longer than the others, but neither of them noticed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
